the_fuhrerreichfandomcom-20200215-history
Romania
Romania (Romanian: România), officially the Kingdom of Romania (Romanian: Regatul României) is a country located in Eastern Europe. Currently headed by Michael I, king of Romania and a member of the House of Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen. Romania is bordered to the north by Slovakia, Poland and Ukraine; to the west by Hungary and Serbia; to the south by Bulgaria; and to the east by the Black Sea. History Unification Following the Peace of Paris in 1856, concluding the Crimean War, the unification of Moldavia and Wallachia was expressly forbidden. However, due to a quirk in the procedure, Ioan Alexandru Cuza was elected Domnitor in both principalities, thus becoming first Prince of the United Principalities, to be followed onto the throne by Karl Eitel Friedrich Zephyrinus Ludwig von Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen, after a coup staged by the so called "Monstrous Coalition". After the 8th Russian-Turkish War 1877/78, which saw Romania fighting alongside Russia, the country's sovereignty was recognized on the Berlin Congress of 1878. Southern Bessarabia was ceded to Russia, while Romania gained Dobrogea. In 1881 the Romanian Prince took the title of King Carol I. The orientation towards the West was secured, Russian influence lost its appeal. In 1883, the Romanian king Carol I made a secret deal with the Triple Alliance that entailed a defensive alliance with Austria-Hungary. The Great War When the Great War broke out, the king wished to join the Central Powers, citing that it was Serbia who had attacked Austria-Hungary and started the war. The political parties and public inside Romania were more so in favour of joining the triple Entente, and as such Romania remained neutral for the first two years of the war. It was not until early 1916 when the Romanians signed the Treaty of Bucharest with the Entente, promising the lands of Transylvania, allied shipments, and military support against Bulgaria and Hungary. On August 15, 1916, Romania officially joined the Entente and declared war upon the Central Powers. This declaration was immediately followed by a military operation into Transylvania and probing attacks into Bulgaria. While the Bulgarian front saw limited success, the Transylvanian operation ended in disaster, with the first and second armies being forced back across the mountain passes within weeks. The North Army managed to hold onto the city of Brasov despite being encircled and cut-off from Bucharest, and the Romanian army would maintain possession of the city until very late into the war. By October, the allied armies from Serbia and France arrived at the front, managing to slow down the Austro-Hungarian advance and even halting it entirely in some forested regions. This did not stop the Austro-Hungarian army in Galicia from pushing far into Moldova unmolested, capturing the city of Galati in late October. By early 1917 the survival of the Romanian state was at risk, as continued attacks from the Central Powers pushed the Romanian army closer and closer to Bucharest. In late Spring, the Austro-Hungarian army commenced a large offensive through the city of Ploiesti, and the Bulgarians broke across the river Danube in several areas. The combined Romanian-Entente forced made a valiant last stand in Bucharest, fighting on for several weeks until finally running out of men and ammunition. Treaty of Bucharest On September 22, 1917, the Treaty of Bucharest was signed between Romania and the Central Powers, and dictated the following terms. Romania would cede several border areas to the Kingdom of Hungary. Romania’s union with Bessarabia would be recognized. Control over the Carpathian mountains would be handed over in entirety to Austria-Hungary. Control over Romania’s oil fields would be handed over to Germany for 90 years. The lands of Dobruja would be ceded to Bulgaria, with Constanta becoming a condominium between the Central Powers. German ministers and civil servants were placed in every aspect of the Romanian government and were given exclusive veto power. The result of this treaty was the effective end of Romanian independence, and Romania was turned into nothing more than rump state which was subservient to Germany. Post-War Era When the Central Powers capitulated to the Entente in 1919, Romania was freed from German bondage and the Treaty of Bucharest was officially annulled. Representatives from both Bukovina and Transylvania arrived in Bucharest to declare union with Romania. This union was heavily protested by Hungary, who had wished to retain control over the Hungarian-majority areas of Transylvania. This was one of the causes for the Romanian invasion of Hungary in 1920, and the eventual occupation of Budapest led to the Hungarian government being forced to accept the terms of the Treaty of Annecy and the annexation of Alföld as a buffer area. Ferdinand I returned to Romania in 1919 to retake his position as King since being ousted in 1917 by the Central Powers. His reign would be characterized by stabilization of the socio-economic position of Romania, as well as the integration of Romania, Dobruja and Bukovina. The conservative National Liberal Party was in power for the remainder of Ferdinand's reign, and refused to grant Hungarians many rights granted to Romanians in the country. Despite the harsh occupation suffered during the war, the Romanian industry boomed during the 1920s, and by the early 1930s many imports were halted altogether. Many companies and factories were both opened and expanded across the nation, leading to an economic boom. Despite the economic growth, the future of Romanian politics began to look bleak. Ferdinand I would die in 1927 due to cancer, and a regency for Michael I would be set up under Prince Nicholas. The Prince was envious of his brothers position as heir to the throne, as he was Michael's designated heir due to Carol II’s marriage to a commoner. Nicholas attempted to gather support for a coup, but was unable to find enough willing members. Eventually, other members of the regency deposed Nicholas of his position and replaced by Constantin Sarateanu. Nicholas went into a self-imposed exile into Transylvania where he spent most of his time around the local nobility. Sarateanu’s death in October of 1935 left the 3rd regent position vacant, and a new 3rd regent will have to be chosen. Romania’s democratic and constitutional monarchy slowly trended more towards a populist dictatorship throughout the 1930s. The new 1923 constitution gave the king the ability to dissolve the government and call new elections on a whim. These new governments became increasingly far-right with each new election, with the Iron Guard party taking the lead as the official opposition in the 1934 election. The National Peasants Party still ruled with a majority, but the impending elections threaten to overturn the status quo in Romania. Romania in 1936 In 1936, Romania is at its greatest territorial extent ever. There are only 20 months until Michael's 16th birthday and coronation as King of Romania. The ascension of the king is sure to shake up the political structure of Romania specially since Prince Nicholas is more than ready to challenge Michael for the throne. The upcoming Romanian general election of 1937 will decide future of the country.Category:Countries Category:European countries